


Coomassie Blue

by labocat



Series: Indelible Stains [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But even when there are whispers, there are only five - the leader, the brawler, the sniper, the con-man, and the giant. </p><p>They are wrong. There are six.</p><p>Kuroko-centric drabbles within the Indelible Stains au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coomassie Blue

The Teikou group is known throughout as the most powerful faction and most influential power within the city, and there is a sort of safety in infamy. They are legends, whispers in the dark. Boogeymen.

But even when there are whispers, there are only five - the leader, the brawler, the sniper, the con-man, and the giant. 

They are wrong. There are six.

The ghost.

Kuroko Tetsuya had always been on the streets. With his low presence, it was easy to stay out of trouble and obtain the things he needed, whether it was food, medicine, clothes, or a place to stay for the night. He got by well enough, until the whispers of Teikou started. Then he became curious. 

Getting close was easier than he thought - Aomine Daiki was his exact opposite; where Kuroko used his low presence to get what he needed, Aomine used his larger-than-life one to bend people to his will. And as they say, opposites attract. Aomine had taken to him, showing Kuroko a side and a grin that seemed jarring in juxtaposition with the street thugs groaning on the sidewalk, their blood leaving a stain on the concrete Kuroko knew would always be there. 

For a while it was fine; they talked abut what seemed like nothing but what really everything, and their unlikely friendship flourished.

Until one day a fight broke out in Kuroko's alley. What tipped the scales was their decision to involve him. Aomine had been visiting that day, and was as usual more than ready to get into a fight and take down any who challenged him. But seeing Kuroko at his side, the gangsters went for him, the weakling. As Aomine's blood boiled and he charged, a vicious grin on his face that delighted in the combat, Kuroko danced and flowed around his attackers, shifting them as they chased him into the perfect position to never see Aomine coming. 

The fight was over in record time, an entire squadron of the Seihou gang taken out in mere minutes.

Kuroko had stood, staring at Aomine, daring him to say something. Aomine's eyes had only shone with respect, but a ping on his phone called him away.

The next day he came, hand outstretched, saying, "Akashi wants to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's figured out my naming pattern, message me and I'll send you tea. This was sort of the tipping point one.


End file.
